You Would Choose Me?
by secret.enemys'n'hidden.hearts
Summary: One shot based off the Toby Keith song You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This. sshg disregarding HBP.


She was stunning, even more beautiful than normal. Every guy her age, as well as some with a significant age difference, where thronging around her. Severus shook his head sadly, thinking almost all of them only see her outer beauty, but she's so much more than that if she gets hooked up it better be with a man who sees that since Voldemort's death Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had become fast friends, able to talk about anything and everything.

Hermione smiled, secretly bored but flirting with the guys around her anyway. I can't really talk to these people, they only learned enough to get through school then promptly forgot it she looked towards the banquet tables and saw Severus looking at her pensively.

"Could you gentlemen excuse me for a moment?" they responded but she honestly didn't listen, her mind was far away already "thank you" she walked over to her brooding friend.

"Severus,"

He was jolted out of his thoughts and slightly unnerved to see the object of his thoughts before him.

"There isn't some unknown taboo against us dancing is there?" she smiled at him.

"Only the one against old fogies dancing with beautiful young girls" he said, his typical sarcasm returning "but I personally am not against shocking people." he offered her his arm "surely the males your age aren't so bad you would rather dance with an old bat" he added as he lead her out on the dance floor.

She rolled her eyes at him "It's like they've forgotten everything they learned in school, I was losing my mind, I guess I've been too spoiled lately, being able to talk to you so much."

He lead her in a graceful two-step around the floor "thanks, not many people would consider spending _more_ time with me a good thing" they passed a couple who looked at them with knowing smiles "why does everyone assume we're more than friends? Why must everyone overanalyze everything?"

"They mean well enough." noticing a glare aimed at Severus from the group of men she just left she amended "most of them anyway. So, the one question I never asked, when do you plan on settling down with a nice witch?"

"Do you know any who would take me? Former death eater that I am?" he replied, secretly wishing he had a chance with the witch in front of him, getting so lost in her eyes he almost didn't notice her blushing as she responded.

"I don't know but you're smart and you've changed, I mean you aren't near as mean now that Voldmort is dead, and you did so much for the order and all, I just don't understand why people can't see the good that's right in front of them."

"Because, Hermione," he responded gently "we all share one major flaw, we are _human _and as such we judge and assume where we have no right to."

"I know, it's just...stupid"

"I understand. What about you? You need to be finding yourself the love of your life, settling down and passing on your brains and beauty to a bunch of little ones. Are all of the men you have met so bad?"

"It's just I need someone smart, someone who understands me, someone I don't have to act different around." she looked up at her former potions professor and flushing, thinking of their many discussions and of all the nights she had fallen asleep with her thoughts on him.

"No one meets your high standards?" he asked, gently teasing.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean" she sighed "when I get married it will be until my husband dies so I will be spending the rest of my life with that man and I need to be able to do it without losing my sanity and how can I keep my sanity if the man I marry doesn't understand me or what I'm talking about?" she shivered from the enormity of it all.

Severus continued leading her into the next song and pulled her closer as she shivered as if to protect her. "Surely there's someone out there"

"Well even if there is someone I wouldn't know how to make the first move."

He realized by her expression and the blush that rose on her cheeks that there must be someone stupid old man he thought savagely Stupid! he tried desperately to hid the pain in his eyes and smiled "who is the lucky guy? I have a fair amount of connections in the wizarding world, I could help you plan an opportunity to run into him"

She looked puzzled and slightly shocked "what do you mean?"

"Hermione, you can't hide things from me very well."

She looked up at him seeing the pain in his eyes for what it really was and whispered to him "I've been able to hide one thing from you pretty well"

He bent closer whispering back, ever softer "And what is that?"

"This" And she turned her head and kissed him full on the lips

He had never felt so good, the moment her lips touched hers he thought he felt electricity course through him, and he almost forgot whom he was and where he was.

As they pulled away Hermione saw the vulnerability in his eyes as he asked, "you would choose me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She answered defiantly "You being older gives you experience, You have brains, you understand me, you have done so much for the wizarding world and I love you. _I_ should be the one asking you that question."

"But…"

Hermione silenced him the only way she new how and kissed him again and they lost themselves in each other's eyes and embrace, still dancing around the floor.


End file.
